bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level FIVE- MidTown
this is level 5 of my BioShock 3 now MidTown is a large district home to many of the working and middle class citazens, it was partialy torn apart in the civil war but the area was to big for ether side to get a foot hol. History MidTown is one of the largest Districts in Rapture home to most of the working and middle class Citazens it was partialy torn apart in the civil war but neiver side could get a foot hold hear leaving it a scorched battlefeild full of corpess and reckage, Now Kinkaid fights an on going war with a small group of survivors who see Big Brother as there ticket out and nead his help but Kinkaids General Redgrave might see things differently. Walkthrough Big Brother gets off the Undertow only to find himself in MidTown a battle strawn, scorched ruin infested with Splicers loyal to kinkaid. Kinkaid "well well well look at this i think its only right i tell you what happend hear you see when Ryan and Atlas where barking down each others throughts MidTown had it hard, the area was just too big for ether side to get a foot hold and so every one tore each other apart, heck there still fighting today! well not for long i have converted so many to my side we are Rapture, and WE ARE LEGION!" Ogdred "wel that cant be good, weve crossed the looking glass freind and theres no going back". as Big Brother makes His way through hords of Splicers he can unlock many secrets about the civil war and Kinkaid himself however he is unable to leave with out some help. (survivor)"hay you, so your this Big Brother ive been hearing about well i have a propersition for you come meet me at the local Sinclair Delux." Big Brother must make his way to the Delux and fight through hords of splicers not too mention many security devices that Kinkaid has decided to use against him in this vast district. Walking around ther will be an encounter of a Big Momma (the first to appear so far since leval one) being attacked by Splicers you have the choice of saveing her or not. SAVE- she shows a green light and calls out to 3 Little Brothers who were stabbing a Splicer to death near by who will thank Big Brother and give him 20 ADAM for his help and will help him reach the Delux. (useful forthe ADAM and the fact that once saved the big Momma cannot die and will side with Big brother- you will auto Rescue the Little Brothers who will run off and the Big Momma will stay and look after you) LET HER DIE- the Big Momma will die and the Little Brothers will be with out there protector Choose to harvest or rescue (harvesting them means u must fIghT THEM) (RESCUE MAKES THEM NORMAL) KILL HER- if Big Brother Kills the Big Momma the little Brothers will turn on him and combat can ONLY end with harvesting. once you reach the Hotel- "well freind you made it to the Delux my name dosent matter but you can call me "Stiffy" all my freinds do, now make your way tothe top floor, to room 456 we can talk face to face" Ogdred "well this is qwite the pickle, we need there help i geuss just g-" "HAY you the names Redgrace and i see you down there, you want to rob us of Paridise but i wont let you WE wont let you!". hords of Spider Splicers will pour into the room and Big Brother must fight His way to room 456 he knocks on the door and some one looks through the eye hatch "well there you made it well i got the key that will let you through the district , well i had the key that is but that Kinkaid had it tacken from me when i wanted to leave. look theres a few of us in hear and if your a good guy inside then your help us." Stiffy opens the door and lets Big Brother in "now this is Amir, Billy, Gloria, Becky, Fred and Micheal. now the introductions out the way we nead to get that key back but problem is Redgrace has it and he isnt giveing it up. hes locked himself in Ares' Vault, a giant weapons vault that canonly be reached through the Undertow and well Raptures on lock down no-" Redgrave "how about it freak ive unlocked the Undertow, come and get me" Ogdred "hmmmmm thats a trap, well we must face the JubJub on his on turf". Big Brother uses the Undertow to reach Ares' Vault. Misc NUMBER OF LITTLE SISTERS- 5 NEW ENEMIES: Spider Splicer Wintery Houdini BeeMen Failed Utopian (seen incredibly breifly) Big Momma (optanel) Little Brothers (optanel) Rumbler Big Daddy Demo Daddy Lancer Big Daddy NEW PLASMIDS: ENRAGE! (can be upgraded later into HYPNOTISE) Security Comand TONICS: Category:Blog posts